I Never Really Liked Snow
by Sapphire Mizu
Summary: If you lose, I will personally take Bella prisoner and give her as many makeovers as I want. You won’t be able to touch her once I’m done!" Take snow, impossible bets, five vampires, one human, and you get the snowball fight of the century. A bit OOC.
1. Sealed Fate

Edward was walking me to my class, his topaz eyes flitting across the snow covered ground, cautious for any pursuers hoping to get a good hit at me.

Or him for that matter. Apparently, he was the new target.

It made sense when you thought about it.

I was newfound prey, what with being the official president of the "snow- hater's society" (population: Edward and me). The snow warriors didn't like that very much, so they took every chance they got to start chucking frozen rain at me.

And then Edward got dragged in this mess. He was always by my side, trying to block every hurled hunk of ice thrown at me consequently made him target number two. Of course, Edward managed to dodge every freaking lump of snow heaved at him.

Stupid vampire.

Obviously, human- thrown ammo posed absolutely no threat to him at all, but I could tell it exasperated him to no end, and the thoughts of the trackers made him very jumpy. His arm wrapped around my waist tighter, protecting me.

Mike Newton was grudgingly keeping his distance; he knew slightly better than others to maintain a safe ten feet away. My binder was in hand, waiting for any chance to whip another mush ball away.

Tyler and Eric were behind the corner, Eric's glasses a dead giveaway. Edward's knack for reading people's minds came in handy whenever a chance presented itself.

"Eric, Tyler, if you're going to smash a snowball at me _or_ Bella, I'll crush your noses."

I knew Edward would never do that, but if it was going to ward off the attackers, he would have said any damned thing he wanted. Eric and Tyler disappeared with a low oath.

Edward looked lovingly at me. I curled to his chest tighter, ignoring the coolness of his skin, my blush burning my face. I was grateful for the heater as we passed through the school doors. I embraced the warm air.

No snowballs were allowed in here. The principle was strict with the "No flinging snowball" policy. One speck of suspicion and you are in detention before you can object. We walked carefully to lunch, still tense from the paranoia,

As usual, Edward bought my lunch and his props. Edward was officially accepted to our little swarm around the table. With Rosalie and Emmett graduating, and Alice and Jasper being smart enough to skip school for the day, Edward was a leftover.

Jessica was exuberant to have the "hottest guy in school!" sit with us. Mike was still grueling on how I rejected him for Edward. The boy never gave up, but as long as he was still my friend, I did not care what he said about Edward.

Angela murmured something about a snowball tournament in the park near the school backyard.

"Sure!" Jessica was so animated to have something to do, especially if she could sculpt a dramatic story over it. "Mike you should come too!" Of course, she invited the popular Mike.

"Why not? I have nothing to do anyways." He shrugged; Edward tensed beside me. I gazed at him confused.

"You don't want to know." His enraged voice was barely audible due to my feeble ears.

_Men._

I chewed on my undercooked pizza, washing it down with a sip of lemonade.

"Bella, Edward, you guys should come too." Angela's soft voice traveled to us.

"No thanks, Edward is tutoring me." I denied her, trying to lie convincingly. We were supposed to be doing some kind of event with Edward's siblings tonight. Angela nodded knowingly.

"Hah!" Lauren sneered, no doubt eavesdropping. "Bella needs all the help she can get; with those grades, she couldn't even get into a good college," she whispered to her friends. Her posse giggled in agreement.

"Speak for yourself." Edward snapped back. He seemed edgier than usual, shocking me. "Let's go Bella," he murmured, standing swiftly. I hastily dumped my tray, and tried not to trip as I hurried with him.

The rest of the day passed normally. The lectures as dull as ever, and I was grateful as ever to have Edward in my exceptionally mind- numbing classes.

Gym was a torture. We played basketball indoors and I tripped over my shoelace and landed on a very unhappy classmate. I was still sentenced to play though.

A frenzy of snowballs were launched in a flurry all around us as we exited the school building. This was their last window of opportunity before the weekends started; the next rain was probably going to wash all the squishy substance away. Edward's charade faltered when his backpack blocked all their dripping missiles. I heard groans and profanities erupt from the crowd.

No avail.

I allowed myself a tiny smug smirk as Edward glowered at the retreating crowd. He opened the door of his Volvo. As he readied to speed away, I saw the person I knocked down in P.E. bring something outstandingly large and wooden out.

I never expected the unfortunate bystander was Rachel Poll. Aka, the person who won the science fair by a landslide with her huge, colossal catapult.

Thank you cursed danger magnet.

Everyone huddled by her, stuffing the homemade launcher with pounds of frost.

"Clear!"

She plucked the string, sending a comet of melting hail upon Edward's Volvo. Edward slammed his foot on the gas, but the damn roads were far too blocked. It collided with the car with a dull thud, clogging the front window. I flinched at the force of it. How could she do this to me?

Edward's face was beyond anger. I glanced at his glare at the review mirror and burst out laughing. His perfect eyebrows looked like a V onto his glorious face. His angel face was piercing. My laughing quickly dissolved.

Uh oh. They had better run. Fast.

The windshield wipers were straining against the ivory cover. Edward sighed and prepared to unlock the door. I saw people crawling up to the car.

"Bella, don't go out." He kissed the edge of my jaw, and my heart fluttered. I kept my eye on him as a sudden

"ATTACK!"

signaled the blizzard. He bravely moved to the front, dodging every flurry expertly, not even bothering to look up as he swept the slushy off the front of his beloved car. The other soft rockets that he dodged pounded the car mercilessly, every time, sending a shock to my body. It was like war!

Poor Edward.

To add to this humiliation, I saw Mike Newton pull down his pants to moon him in the adrenaline of the battle. This was too much. Edward answered the gesture with a sharp counter attack of snow. Mike yelped as he felt the iciness plunge to his butt crack. Edward stiffly re-entered the transportation device, and I was scarred for eternity.

His clothes were soaked and his bronze hair was even more tousled. He punched the gas pedal with more force than needed as he bolted the car to his house. The silence was awkward for both of us.

"Edward!" Emmett rushed to his brother, grin stretching from ear to ear. "Boy, what happened to ya?" His voice joked, portraying his obvious pleasure that his adopted brother was drenched. "Bella, good to see you nice and dry." Emmett's voice was a little disappointed.

"Gee thanks, Emmett." I grumbled. If Edward was annoyed, so was I. I tried to hide in Edward's chest as we passed the pixie, but his restraining hand passed me to Alice.

"Alice, go play with Bella while I change." I shot Edward a pleading look.

Ugh. I would rather go and be cursed with the job of hanging out with Emmett.

"C'mon Bella, let's go see what I got you!" Alice's petite figure clung to me. Such enthusiasm in such a small package. She towed me into her large room and into the living hell, she called Closet. Alice froze. I waited patiently for her to return to the present. Her face was suddenly devilish.

"Bella, meet me downstairs." Almost instantaneously, a loud pounding echoed through her room.

"Alice!" Edward snarled.

"Yes?" Her voice was masked with innocence.

"No! I forbid you to." His voice was muffled, and I was lost.

"But Edward, Emmett will be so excited and Rosalie will even behave this time," Alice cooed.

"No! It's too cold for Bella!" I could hear the door cracking. "She could catch a cold!" Again, Edward fussed over my frail human status.

"I'll do it." I agreed to whatever Alice was up to, wanting to prove to Edward I was stronger than he assumed.

"See Edward? Bella _wants_ to have a snowball fight."

_Oh, shit_.

I sealed my fate.

I glared knives at her, wishing I was a vampire and was able to rip out her throat. Alice danced forward to reveal a livid Edward in the doorway.

"Alice! How could you?" His voice was seething. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to him. Once again, natural blush tainted my face.

"She said yes." Alice's voice was trilling. "Oh, and by the way. You're not on Bella's team."

A hiss slithered out of Edward's mouth. "No, I _will_ be on Bella's team."

"Nope. I will with Emmett. Carlisle says it is fine as long as we would be able to do this somewhere where we won't hurt anyone or smash any property. The usual. He's going to stay home. Esme is going to referee," She foretold, ripping Edward's arm off me and captured me; she scampered in slow motion.

"Bella!" Edward's pale fingers reached for me. His figure was frozen in place.

"Edward!" My hand flew out trying to catch his hand. Our fingers brushed together for one split second, and I felt his hand clench air as my hand was soon out of his grasp when Alice decided to speed up.

Dammit.


	2. War and a Promise

Chapter 2

Alice forcefully dressed me in layers and layers of clothes, taking my temperature situation more seriously than she would have. I looked chubby in the reflection in the mirror, making out about five-snow cap rims n my forehead, three pairs of gloves, and at least ten scarves. I could have sworn if someone pushed me off a hill; I would roll a hundred miles an hour off that tiny elevation of land plus the danger magnet, I'd hit a tree in the process.

Emmett chortled as I appeared in the large backyard. I knew that the adrenaline was going to make me warmer, so I threw down a few jackets, creating a small pillar of apparel about a foot high on their back porch. There were still about twenty sweaters on me. Alice threw me over her shoulder as softly and swiftly as she possibly could. We sped to the mountaintop where Edward beheaded Victoria.

"What's our plan?" Emmett murmured under his breath. His eyes scoured for Edward.

"Well, whatever comes to instinct, just keep in mind that Bella is here. It needs to be fast and indecisive. It won't be very easy for me, but I bet it will be tougher for Edward." Alice noted.

"Bella, you will be my shield." Emmett snagged me. A feral growl came from the opposing side. "Geez, I was only kidding…for the most part."

"Why me?" I groaned.

"Because it's more fun, hey Edward!" A bronze dot stared at us. If you lose, I will personally take Bella prisoner and give her a big makeover I've been wanting to do for a while. To make sure nothing happens, you won't be able to touch her once I'm done!" I felt my mouth pop open. Alice giggled slightly at my expression. I needed to get myself a mirror someday to see my facial expression when things like this got to me.

"Jazz, you know what happens if a snowball hits me…" She trailed off evilly. Diabolical little thing she was on a roll.

"Get a hold on yourself Jasper!" Edward snarled on the other side. "We have to win!"

Oh boy.

"One, two, three, War!" Esme appeared and waved her hand, signaling for the death match to begin. "Remember, you're out as soon as your knees touch the ground." Oh, you mind as well throw me out now. "No physical contact or you're out."

My eyes boggled when I took in the sight unfolding. Rosalie was the first to smack a snowball at Alice. Bulls eye, right in her face. I took a note to myself to ask Rosalie just how in the world she managed that, and to thank her, no matter how awkward it would surely be.

Before I could even think of blinking, I was suddenly placed in front of Emmett as Alice took shelter in Emmet's looming figure.

"Emmett!" Edward was positioned to fling at Emmett just then, ready to throw him off the bluff.

"Ah, ah, ah, little bro unless you want your future wife in a cast, then I don't think so." Emmett taunted, waving a finger. Alice and Edward roared. Alice probably saw my future and did not like the wedding pictures.

I curled into a ball hugging my legs, trying to make my body volume as less as I could. I kept my knees off the ground as I sat on the old earth. Of course, Emmett wouldn't really get me hurt, but the playful threat was enough…

"Aw, Bella, get up please." Alice begged.

"No, I'm cold." I lied, hoping at this situation, it sounded convincing,

"Fine." Alice wasn't pleased. "Well, if we lose, then I'll never save you if Charlie needs you, no more 'sleepovers' no more 'shopping trips' " Alice made delicate air quotes, sharply slicing the air. "And I will tell Charlie that Edward sneaks into your room every night and lays in bed with you." She added acidly.

I felt blood drain my face. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Ugh, if you do that, then you're fired for being my wedding planner." I only needed to use that card if she pushed me hard enough. She did.

"Bella!" She whined, stomping her feet on the ground digging a small ditch in the frozen soil.

"Uh, a little help, please?" Emmett grunted. He was blocking all our blows with his own. "Geez, I got to give your fiancée credit. Not bad, and Alice, I feel… sleepy?" He growled in frustration as I felt a wave of calm hit me. It was almost to the point I could have sworn I was about to collapse right there.

"Jasper," Alice said airily, "no sex for you." She fell to her knees.

"Alice come back you're out." Esme's voice sounded through the thick trees.

"Bella, remember if you don't win, both you and Edward will suffer." She spat 'suffer' to me.. "Do whatever it takes to win." I nodded, praying that Jasper would forgive me for doing this. Emmett was dealing with Rosalie, so I knew that Rosalie wouldn't interfere.

"Ow, Jasper, that hurt." I complained falsely. I leaned against a tree for support, positive that Edward heard me. I watched as he turned in Jasper wordlessly, a look of concentration glued to his features.

"Edward! This is mutiny!" Jasper cried as he fell to his knees.

"Jasper, out." Esme called for him. Jasper glared at me balefully as he stalked out of the clearing.

"I'm sorry." I mouthed to him; he walked up to me, "It's for Edward's and my sake. Alice said she's going to separate us until the wedding and the honeymoon, and I can't live without Edward for a month!" His eyes widened as he learned the truth.

"Okay, then." He said curtly as he raced back. I felt guilty to do that to him, but I needed to do it. "Good luck."

"Rose, get back here, you're out." Esme shouted to my surprise. I was sure that Emmett was going to get her.

"Okay, Rose is out." Emmett appeared at my side.

"How?"

"Well…"

"Emmett, get your butt here." He cringed as I gaped at him. "You're out too. You touched me." I heard a livid Rosalie.

"Emmett," I shrieked, "You said you would take on Edward."

"No, I implied; you assumed." He winked apologetically at me. "Edward would be easier to crack though."

"Bella," Edward came to embrace me, but I slithered out of his grasp before his skin touched mine. He seemed hurt and confused.

"No touchy, it's still war, and you are on." I challenged slyly. "Or would you like to win and let Alice separate us until the wedding?" I twirled Elizabeth Masen's ring on my ring finger. Hell, if I was going to lose, mind as well torture Edward a bit.

"A truce?" He begged. I knew he wanted to constrict me to his chest as soon as possible in case anything else happens to me. I wondered if he was scared that a mountain might pop out of nowhere and tackle me. I snorted.

"Keep talking." I ordered, curiosity killing me..

"Well, if we both touched then we're both out, then we both suffer Alice's wrath, but she can't take you away from me. I swear to it.." He paused and scowled. "Oh, for the love all that is holy! Alice please stop! If I hear that song more time I'll come for you." I heard a soprano voice giggling.

Did I want to know what song it was? Did Alice see me doing something? I racked my brain then…

Whack! It hit me. I decided to act dramatic and slumped against a bare-leaved oak. Edward turned his head to seek for undiscovered dangers. I noticed a medium sized stick, and grabbed it, hiding it against my jacket. Edward crouched down next to me, his knees not quite touching the ground.

"Rose, be quiet, I don't want to hear Jonas Brothers! Emmett, ugh I swear keep your mind to PG." His face was pained, knowing that I wouldn't let him check him.

"Edward, come here." I wiggled my finger at him. He came closer immediately until our lips were barely touching. Then with a flick of my hand, I smacked the staff to his neck with no fear of hurting him. His eyes hot out; his face a frozen mask of shock. I grinned and blew a quick breath on his face, stunning him, and he tumbled into the snow, knee first.

"Edward, you're out!" Esme's surprised tone made me jump. Her tone made me smug as all of the Cullens, including Rosalie burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Bella, that was awesome." Alice shot me a high-five. "Sorry Edward, it was all her this time."

"Is that what you hid from me?" He sounded dazed and amused, but surprise was ringing from his velvet voice.

"Yep. That was fun actually." I said kissing him softly. I pulled away quickly, hiding my face in my shoulder, I coughed slightly, and Edward instantly was concerned.

"Carlisle!" I groaned as Edward towed me willingly to his house.

"So, I saw what you did Bella," Carlisle entered the living room, "That was very impressive, but I was very surprised and somewhat appalled to what you did to my son." He smirked.

"Dude, you are going to be the best-est little sis I will ever had." Emmett crunched me to his chest. Alice pouted, "Other than Alice." She nodded. "And you know I was about the whole body cast thing, right?" It was my turn to nod, laughing. "I owe you big time. Man, finally someone actually got a hit off Edward! It'll be even better when you're a vamp, and less breakable." I grinned at his enthusiasm.

"This one's mine, you have your own." I blushed when Edward swept me into his protective arms. "I can't believe you did that to me Bella that hurt." Edward teased.

"You'll live." I compromised. "Let's do it again when I'm a vampire. I'll make sure that you lose again." I whispered in a platonic tone. He groaned, kissing me tenderly again.

A sealed promise no doubt.

* * *

**So, what did ya think? If you read, please review. Now, I'm not quite done with this. I have another chapter of this that I need to post, and if I get more than five reviews off this chapter, I'll post it even sooner than planned. It will be the snowball fight when Bella is a vamp, but unfortunately, Renesmee won't be included in the fight. Perhaps, I'll do one when Renesmee is older like a year later…**


	3. Hello Again

Chapter 3

"Daddy!" Renesmee jumped into Edward's arms. He lifted her up as she squealed. I loved my daughter and husband like that. It was December, and there was snow littered on the floor. Being a vampire didn't change my dislike for wet mush. Renesmee was about the size of a seven-year-old now, clearly slowing down from her massive growing process. "Alice wants to have a snowball fight on big mountain." Her hands came up and formed a tiny triangle. Edward frowned. "But she said I'm too small to play, Auntie Alice says mommy has to play… or something bad will happen." She pouted as Edward relaxed though still tense when he was reminded of me playing outside with the big boys. Oh please.

"Let's go. I already told you that we're going to do it again." I tugged at his shoulder lightly. "Besides, Alice is going to win the argument anyway." He nodded stiffly. "Need I remind you of the epic rock, paper, scissors game?" Before Edward could say anything, I caught a whiff of revolting werewolf.

"Ooh, what's happening?" Jacob came up to us, the scent becoming more and more natural with each second he was with Renesmee. Every. Stinking. Second. "Hey, Bells," He grinned, but instantly turned to the half-human half-vampire located within my husband's arms. "Renesmee!" He literally snatched my precious child off Edward and held her in his arms. Darn boy was still not aging mostly because his future girlfriend didn't. I growled lowly in my throat, still not accepting the fact that my best friend imprinted on my _daughter_.

Renesmee giggled, "Alice said Mommy, Daddy, Auntie Alice and Rose, and Uncle Emmett and Jasper should have a snowball fight, but I can't." Jacob smirked as Renesmee gasped,

"Jake should play too," I murmured, watching as she clung to him like Velcro.

I stripped the protection from my mind. _I swear, what will Alice do now?_

Edward's shoulders inched up for half a centimeter then dropped, only either Alice or I could tell he was shrugging. His arm snaked around my waist, and his lips were instantly at my ear, "But whatever reason, I will be on your team this time. So I can be there when you fall, _my wife_." I rolled my eyes. I didn't cringe whenever he called me his wife anymore just as he doesn't grin like a fool whenever I call him my husband. Edward called it "Marriage Rights."

"Dude!" Seth popped from behind Jake's massive form. He was growing fast about six feet tall, and still aiming higher. "We should go for it, I could get the Grinch over there to be on our team." His eyes were pleading. I arched an eyebrow; the constant scent of vampires must have been driving him to extremes.

A loud snort erupted from Leah who was seated on the couch in the middle of the living room. "I'd still go without you convincing me as soon as Mr. Pack Leader, here, wishes me to." Still as sour as usual.

"Then it's settled," Alice danced into the room, "Bella, Emmett, and I will be on one side. Rose, Edward, and Jasper the other, and the mutts on the third side. Renesmee, Carlisle, and Esme will be the referees, and will stand on the side." Edward snarled quietly. "Put a sock in it Edward. Now, come on Bella, we need to plan a strategy!" Alice bounced quite literally toward me, grabbed my arm, and then towed me upstairs in one fell swoop. "You know Bella; you've gained some weight since you became a vampire."

I laughed, "Well, at least you can't forcefully make me shop anymore." She mumbled something under her breath I didn't bother to hear.

"Emmett, get your butt over here." Within a breath, my brother-in-law whizzed into the room.

"Yo sis," He nodded to Alice, "sis in law." I laughed. "So, I was thinking of letting Bella block Edward's power, so we could have a better chance of winning." I quickly spread my shield around the three of us as he spoke, silently hitting myself in the head of not thinking about it. "So, I thought we should get rid of the mutts first and then take out Rose's team and then BAM, we win." Alice rolled her eyes at Emmett's simplicity.

"I don't think so Emmett, even though we're at a compromise with those…pups, we can't afford them combining with the other team. Mutiny happens right after they take us down." She shook her head, "No, this must be held very delicately." I nodded knowingly. "First, we make a pact with the dogs, and then we take Jasper, Rose, and Edward down one-by-one." She grinned devilishly as she spoke, her lips stretching wider and wider, "Then…we're going to be the ones who will be going after the mutts." I could've sworn I heard an evil chuckle similar to the ones in cartoons creep from her mouth. "So that's the plan, remember, we aim for Jacob. If we got him, Leah and Seth go down too."

"Or we could just get them all to face each other, and then grab a huge tree and the whack them all together, remember if they touch, they get out." Alice made a move to oppose my idea. "Of course Edward, Jasper, and Rose probably would just damage the trees but the wolves aren't that hard." I finished as Alice's eyes glazed over.

Her face then morphed into one of the most terrifying expressions in my life, pride, brashness, triumph…evil all contorted onto the same small surface. "Bella, you truly are my sister." She patted my shoulder before leaping out the window into the snow. I receded my mental barrier, trusting that both of them won't be dumb enough to give out our plan so easily.

"So, do you mind telling me what your game plans are?" Edward materialized from thin air to whisper into my ear, wounding his arms around my waist.

"And if I don't tell you?" I tilted my head slightly to face him.

"Then you, my dear wife, will be severely punished in the match today as I kick your little butt in snowball." He purred.

I raised my perfect eyebrows, "Excuse me, Mr. Cullen, but if I remember I won the snowball fight last year while I was human. What makes you think I'd be even more subjected into losing this year now I am considered as your equal?" I inquired coyly. He scowled for half a heartbeat before composing his facial posture.

"Ooh, burn!" Emmett slung his arm around my shoulders, knocking Edward out of the way. Emmett smirked pleasantly, humming "Touch My body" by Mariah Carey. My husband grimaced noticeably as I twined my hands through his, dashing to the mountaintop where we guess everyone was.

"So, the rules are no physical contact such as skin to skin contact, and you're also out if your knees touch the ground." Esme was sitting on an old tree stump covered in snow; Carlisle was speeding in between trees with Renesmee on his back giggling as the wind whipped through her hair. "Werewolves, if you dare hurt my children, you'll be swimming in your own blood." She grinned widely showing off her glistening perfect teeth as if to prove her point.

Edward let go of my hand, joining Jasper and Rosalie to their side. I bounded toward Alice and Emmett, feeling my restriction stretch smoothly to protect their minds. "Okay, so try and get the wolves close to the others, but keep within range." I warned as Emmett's face fell slightly.

"Yes, ma'am." Alice saluted.

Renesmee hopped to the ground, declaring. "Ready, set…"

Emmett then chose to let out a huge, insanely deep, evil laugh. "_Muaaaah ha ha ha ha_." the sound reverberating through the trees.

"GO!"

Emmett, Alice, and I immediately lunged for Jacob, grabbing a mass of snowballs, pounding onto him. His buddies immediately resumed as a shield, refusing at least one speck of white onto his russet skin. Jacob ripped out a huge chunk of earth and flinged it at us; he missed as we dodged nimbly.

"Bella, watch out! To your left!" Alice alerted. I tilted my head to see Rosalie an inch away from ramming into me; I swerved a little, and jumped. Rose shot out a small, but sturdy pack of frozen terrain from the ground by slicing her foot to the earthy soil, temporarily blocking my view as I swerved out of the way, before she lashed out a tightly packed snowball at my head.

Emmett shook out a boulder-sized snowball, hurling it toward Rose's frame. She punched it apart, standing dangerously close to Leah. Before any of them could react, Alice tossed a small sapling roughly about 8 ft in length at Leah, who toppled over, brushing Rosalie's forearm.

"Rosalie, Leah, OUT!" Esme sounded. I air-fived Alice as Emmett winked apologetically at Rose. Suddenly, the atmosphere became foggy as if an emotional mist had shrouded around the battlefield.

Jasper's doing.

Alice's eyes clouded over before, whispering, "Bella, Emmett, spread out, but not too much." I paced to a nearby tree, focusing on where my shadow of protection was creeping. I frowned; I couldn't stop Jasper's ability because it wasn't circled around the mind.

"Hello again, my love," A velvety voice popped up from behind me as I spun around, ready to defend myself.

**Holiday time is the BEST!! **

**(Bwah ha ha ha ha.)**


	4. So Not Harsh

Chapter 4

I could hear Edward's velvety chuckle from behind me as I turned back around. "What, no counter?" He mocked lightly. I felt the ground vibrate ever so slightly as he nimbly sprang off the low tree branch. He followed me for a short while until I stopped, still not looking at him. "Aren't you going to come for me, Bella?" he asked in his quietest, most tempting voice, daring me to look at him.

"Emmett will get you." I stated simply, starting my stroll again in search for Alice.

"No," Jacob's large build slipped out from behind a tree in the corner of my eye. "I will." In mere seconds, a russet wolf effortlessly took the place of Jake.

"Sorry Bella," Seth climbed up from behind him and clawed into a thick evergreen tree. Without warning, a sandy furred creature crouched at my feet. His lips pulled back to bear his razor jaws.

"Seth and Jacob aren't going to hurt us," Edward reassured me; his eyes glued to Jacob. "Now, I'm not going to hurt you with my own two hands, Jacob, no matter how tempting it is… It would cause my daughter pain." I saw Jacob's baseball sized eyes roll as he huffed out an indignant growl. Edward reached back to grab a tree trunk as giant as the mountain in the background and tore it off its roots from the hard, cold earth. "The rules said nothing about using trees..." He grinned.

I was so focused on Edward's monstrous display; I completely forgot about the teenage boy- well wolf- that was right under me. Seth kicked a large boulder at my head.

I praised my literal hardheadedness as the rubble crumbled upon impact of my skull, only thwarting me by making my neck tilt a millimeter to the right. I giggled at his gaping expression, scanning the fields for something to hit him with devoid of causing him too much harm.

My eyes zoned on the large chunk of a frozen pond about fifty meters toward the mountains. I taunted Seth, waving my finger at him as if he was a bad boy. I saw his eyes fill with annoyance as I circled around him, pausing to urge his attempt to catch me.

Eventually, he raced after me. I shot through the trees that were in my way, watching them crash down as Seth thundered after me in a dangerous pace. Within seconds, the full view of the unnaturally large pond was in sight. I leaped daintily onto the ice, testing it.

Just then, I felt a warm draft whip my face, so I guessed that the ice would be melting soon. I walked into the middle, breaking the thin sheet of ice carefully. I estimated from the edge of the pond to the middle was about ten feet, so the diameter was about twenty feet.

"C'mon Seth, you can run faster than that!" I shouted from the other side of the hole I made. Seth charged at me like a blind bull, his paws as hard as hoofs.

I bit back a smirk as he fell into my trap, stepping onto the ice, making his way toward me. His jaws held a sapling trunk, ready to throw it against me. His head swung around just as the ice cracked.

His lips spit out the sapling as if in sync with his head going under.

I heard a wail, and I swiveled my head toward the sound, seeing Jacob thrashing toward me with his worried eyes. He immediately morphed behind cover as he appeared, glaring gamma rays at me. "You…you…" Jacob lashed out a finger at me. "Seth!" His eyes traveled to the water, ready to jump after him and save his pack member.

I saw Seth's furry head pop out of the water, his jaws gaping as he gasped for air. Just as I suspected, his fur soaked up the water like a sponge adding to the load of his great weight. Of course, the temperature of the water didn't bother him…however the feeling of his skin being dragged down to the water did. His head went under again; this time, he came back with determination in his dark eyes. He worked his paws vigorously in the water, churning it.

He waded for about five feet before returning back into its depths. To our surprise, his human head bobbed to us with breast strokes, landing onto solid ground, panting.

"That…would…be…the…toughest…workout…there…can…be…" He coughed up water as Jacob started to press his chest, already making a scene. Edward, who I didn't notice until now, put his hand on Jake's shoulder, comforting his worry.

But then…

"Jacob, Edward, Seth, you're out!" Esme's voice echoed to us, and I beamed. Alice ran to me, slapping my hand with a twig.

"Bella, I love you, you know that?" She said cheerily. "Now, it's only you, me, and Jazzy."

"Yeah, I know. Let's end this." I sent her a flashy smile, and she chortled darkly before she sang,

"Jazzy-kins, oh my Jazzy-kins, come out, come out where ever you are." Then her voice lowered, "Don't leave any builders unturned, and trees un-ripped."

"Don't we need to conserve the environment?" I raised my eyebrows, tensing up my muscles.

"Fine…but don't leave any boulders unturned."

"That, I can do." I released my quadriceps, springing like a coil with ease onto the highest branch of a pine tree. I could smell his scent in the wind blowing from behind me. Abruptly, I turned around, seeing Jasper lunge for me with a huge carved rock. It was enormous, three times the size of Emmett, curved into a model of a humanely fatal claw, and with leonine Jasper; the situation was not good.

His wicked facial expression would have been terrifying to a normal human, but it apparently had the same effect on me, making my legs freeze at the spot.

Until, Alice's pale white figure popped from behind him with an even bigger rock. Just before his arm could swing down at lightening speed, Alice smashed the massive boulder to the side of Jasper's face.

He dropped the rock, tumbling to the ground. His knees obviously touching the solid earth; he rolled to break the fall, not that the small bump would hurt him in any way.

The battle was over.

"For the second time, the Alice, Emmett, and Bella group have once again claimed the title of snowball champions!" Esme screamed. "So far, undefeated!"

I embraced Alice just as Emmett gathered us up into his arms, knocking the unneeded breath from us. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jake, Leah, and Seth look defeated and depressed.

"Aw, cheer up mutts," Emmett smirked, "You guys didn't have a chance at winning anyway." He clapped them hard on the back. Esme and Carlisle came up to congratulate us. I expected Nessie to run into my arms, happy as a clam.

However…

"Jakey!" Renesmee ran up to Jacob. "Are you okay? Any wounds?"

"No, I'm fine…although," he glanced at me nervously, "I will never look at your mother the same ever again." I laughed outright, smacking Emmett's high-five.

"Nice, Bella! Way to scare the competition," Alice giggled.

"Oh, no we aren't scared. I'm just noting on how smart Bella was for doing that to my pack member." I would have blushed if I was human.

"Now… if you would excuse us," Jake herded his pack to the mountains, "we need a new routine."

"You are so on," I challenged as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. "Well, well, look what the loser train dragged up." I felt like a stupid teenager when I said that.

"Oh well, I still have the heart of a beautiful vampire, who did something that I am so proud of." He hinted me by swaying me towards Seth's figure.

"It was a split second decision." I shrugged.

"Indeed."

"So, Bella, do you think Nessie will be able to play next year?" I raised my eyebrows at Esme. What was she implying?

"I think so, why?"

"Because, that way, Nessie, Carlisle and I will be going against you guys next year." Esme winked at me as I felt my jaw drop...

She was going to pit me against my own daughter?

Now that was so harsh…

And my mother-in-law was so on.


	5. Sweet Sweet Victory

Chapter 5

"Mom!" Renesmee cheered in my ear, "Let's go! I'm ready to beat you!" I grinned, messing up her bronze hair. She was fifteen, cocky, and as much as a teenager as Renee was. Almost reaching maturity, she was shorter than me by not much, and her boyfriend, Jacob, didn't mature anymore. It's been two years since she was born, and her unnaturally growth spurt was a shock to all of us.

Seth and Leah on the other hand, got a little older, but still as nimble, un-imprinted, and free spirited as always. They warmed up to Renesmee, even Leah, but she preferred to steer clear of Renesmee and her leader. Seth was sitting in the living room, watching something. Leah was next to him, waiting for us to get ready for the third annual Snowball fight. They thought they were going to win. I almost laughed outright.

Silly, stupid, naïve werewolves.

After much refusing, Alice and Emmett were still on my team. Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper in another. Of course, the werewolves were in the same team. The new addition and potential threat, the Esme, Carlisle, and Renesmee team. Esme was still going to be referee but she was going to do that while she was going to play. She will exclude members of her own team when time presented herself which will be very soon. Her eyes were like a hawk's, which came in handy since everyone loved to cheat.

"Love, when will this tradition end?" Edward materialized next to my shoulder, by now, this was a daily routine.

"When you can beat me," I replied, smirking. Edward pretended to reach out and ruffle my hair, and I countered by slashing at his ear gently.

"Hey, hey, no fighting until we get out on the field." Jacob pulled us apart, charging straight for Renesmee. I rolled my eyes playfullyl, although it's been happening for the past two years, I was finally starting to fully get over the affection my child shared with my best friend.

"Let's head out!" Esme declared, and like that, I ran with the wind to the top of the mountain that we played on for the past two years of kicking-Edwards' butt-fun. Everyone was pleased at Renesmee's swift maturing. "Okay, I'm sure you are all aware of the rules." We all nodded in confirmation. "Ready, set, go!" Immediately, Alice and Emmett bounded after me. I stretched my shield over them. It melted and solidified around their minds.

After a year of practicing, my mental armor could flow like water, linger like mist, and was as thick as the Great Wall of China. It was as easy as habited breathing.

"What's our plan?" Emmett murmured quietly under his breath.

"I don't see anything, but so far neither vampire groups are mingling with the mutts." Alice stated, looking into the future. "Oh, but it's going to be partly sunny for the day. No travelers." I grinned wickedly. "What Bella? I can't see if werewolves are in the equation!" She growled in frustration.

"I don't need to demonstrate with the werewolves," I replied as her eyes took on a misty look.

"Bella, I love you!" she beamed. Emmett looked at us in confusion. "She's going to blind the werewolves, and Emmett, do the honors of knocking the dogs down?" Understanding melted across his face, forming a lazy smirk.

"Sure, and Bella," I glanced at him, "You're a little devil aren't you?" I was flattered.

"Of course, now go find the wolves and report back. Alice, how much time do we have until the clouds part?" She checked her watch, and she was lost in her vision for a few seconds before responding,

"Fifteen minutes."

"And how many minutes does it last?"

"Uh…about five minutes."

"Excellent," I beamed evilly.

"What's our plan?" Emmett repeated impatiently.

"Okay, first we track the mutts, and then Alice and I step into the sunlight for a short period of time, blinding them since they have acute eyesight. Emmett you will stay in the shadows, grabbing a tree trunk and shooting them down one by one. Make sure to let their knees fall on the ground or else it won't work," I explained, saying it as if it was the easiest thing to do.

Alice stared at me. "Bella, I swear you've out done yourself."

"Thanks Alice." I rose to my feet.

"I never want to fight you," Emmett shook his head disbelievingly. I laughed.

"We'll see, anyway, let's find them." I tried to suppress another round of giggles.

"Already done, they're in a hole near the lake where you almost drowned Seth," I looked at Alice in confusion. She couldn't detect werewolves now could she? "I can't see the future in a section of the area, so I'm guessing that's where they are," She said.

Emmett launched himself onto his feet, "Let's go dog hunting." He was ready to speed toward the lake before I punched him in the head, "Hey! What was that for?"

"If we were to run, our footprints would make marks. Even in vampire speed," I noted. "I suggest we jump from tree to tree." Emmett frowned.

"It's going to be difficult to carry a tree trunk while jumping like a flying squirrel," He complained.

"Sure, sure, go ahead if you want to." Alice shrugged it off, "Bella, we have about eight minutes." I nodded. Alice shot up into the trees.

"Go ahead, I'm going to go another way, don't worry. I'll be there in time though. Later," With that, Emmett galloped the other way. My shield tried to hold, but failed once he was out of my area. I sighed heavily, bounding after Alice.

Tree branches blocked out paths, but with lightening fast reflexes, we ducked, hopped, and blasted them all away, leaving nothing but the rustle of the breeze as we zoomed across it.

"There they are," She whispered, hiding in the shade of the trees. The wind was blowing toward us, another prediction that Alice warned me about.

"How much more time?" I murmured urgently.

"Now!" Right on cue, a sliver of sunlight sliced through the clouds. I saw a piece of thick hair sticking out from inside a tree trunk; I exchanged a look with Alice. She shrugged, and called out, "Hey! Werewolves look-y here!" She pulled me down with her. Sunlight was now a pool of light, and we were directly under it.

"Augh!" Jacob snarled, shielding his eyes. Leah blinked quickly; Seth whimpered. Emmett immediately broke out into a run, shaking a tree as if it was a baseball bat.

"No!" Renesmee suddenly jumped in front of Jacob.

"Nessie, get back!" Carlisle's voice sounded. Emmett shook his head, continuing the swing. I was about to scream at him, but then the makeshift bat collided with Renesmee.

"Nessie!" A multitude of voices shouted. She was forced back into Jacob; Seth and Leah were shoved into the lake, both in wolf form. Edward suddenly charged for Emmett with Jasper close behind. Rosalie raced forward to defend Emmett. Fighting broke out as Carlisle and Esme sprinted toward Renesmee.

Alice and I stood there with our mouths agape.

Emmett was in a headlock with Edward; Jasper circled with Rose. Carlisle and Esme were feeling for a pulse on Renesmee. Jacob was still out cold as bubbles emerged from the edge of the water. Abruptly, Renesmee's head shot up.

"Aw man! Mom and Alice won again!" She yelled.

"No they didn't," Esme snapped automatically.

"Yes we did," Alice and I walked calmly toward them as they all broke apart. Seth and Leah swam toward them, changing quickly. "All of you guys touched, and Esme didn't call time."

"Still doesn't mean that you won though," Esme shot back

"Actually, it does. You win, Mom, but I'm getting you next year ," She sighed.

"That's my girl, playing fair and square." I kept a safe distance from the others. Alice followed my example; officially, we didn't win until Esme called it.

"Alright, alright, for the third time in a row, the Alice, Bella, and Emmett team wins."

Sweet, sweet victory.

**(A/N: In case you guys didn't see it, I spelled it ABE. Haha.) **

"Good, now can we get out of here? My pack members are getting colds." Jacob stood behind Renesmee protectively.

"Sure, sure," We laughed, strolling back toward our house.

I suppose that it was going to be a yearly custom now…

**Haha, okay, I'm done with this story. I'm sorry there wasn't enough action, but I wanted it to be shorst and sweet. I really am glad that you guys came on for the ride. Now…Review? **


End file.
